


Panther time

by Lizzy0305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a badly ended experiment Snape turns into a panther. To get his human form back, he goes to Potter, who freaks out when he sees the giant animal on his doorstep. But then he realizes it's Snape and something hits him: he wants to touch that panther. Be warned this is slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Panther Time

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like big or small cats? Have you ever wondered how a tiger's, a (black or yellow)leopard's, or a lion's fur would feel under your touch? Have you ever watched The Red Dragon and envy with all your heart that woman, who caressed a tiger first, then a man, named Ralph Fiennes? Well I did. That's how this fanfiction was born.  
> And if you did as well, you will understand the passion in Harry's moves. The passion, I hopefully was able to describe.
> 
> Oh and please don't take this story as a biologically correct description of panthers. (Some of my readers did, this note goes to them.) It is not. Panthers can't actually purr, for example. 
> 
> Editing was done by HidingRoundTheCorner, who did an amazing job with making this story much more enjoyable! Thank you darling.

Harry was just out of shower, pulling on his pants during a very cold winter evening, when he heard scraping on the door. Harry Potter wasn’t really the man who was easy to scare, being the Gryffindor Head of House, Saviour of the Wizarding World and everything, but that sound freaked the hell out of him. No living man would _scratch_ on his door, they would knock, and dead man did not scratch either. And other creatures were very unlikely to wander the hallways of Hogwarts.

He grabbed his wand and listened for a second. But other than the voice of the icy storm outside, nothing was to be heard. He almost completely relaxed, thinking he imagined the whole thing, when it repeated itself.

Cautiously, he approached the door. The screeching came again and his heart sped up to twice its normal speed. Reaching out his hand he slammed open the door... And saw a huge black panther in his threshold.

He was so frightened, his heart stopped, and he jumped a few metres back. “What the fucking hell…?!” He yelled, falling flat on his ass, terror still flooding his veins.

Through all this, the panther sat absolutely calm on the doorstep. Its tail twitched, but other than that, it was perfectly motionless. Then, when Harry was on the floor, it stood up and walked comfortably into the room and sat right in front of Harry. The door closed silently behind it.

“Please don’t eat me?” Harry whispered, trying to find his wand, without making any abrupt movements.

The animal _huffed_. It fucking huffed as if thinking that he would eating Harry was the most ridiculous idea.

“I’m going totally insane.” Harry said aloud. He couldn’t be right about this panther huffing. Panthers didn’t huff. Moreover, _animals_ generally didn’t huff.

Harry, suspiciously eyeing the huge cat, stood up. “Hmm… Where did you come from, kitty?” He dashed towards his desk. When it came close enough, he jumped up, hoping that by some wonderful miracle the panther, who launched towards him right after the word ‘kitty’ had been uttered, couldn’t reach him up there.

The miracle, not so surprisingly, didn’t occur and the panther was growling wildly, a mere three millimetres from his face. “Sorry, not a kitten then.” Harry said quickly. “You are a huge, king sized, gigantic, wild, scary, terrifying panther. Not kitten. _Panther_.”

The animal _nodded_ , stepped back, and sat down. Harry crept down from his desk and stood before the animal. He’d never seen a panther in his life before, only in pictures, but this one seemed really big. As it was, the top of its head almost reached Harry’s stomach when he was sitting.

And, Harry had to admit it, it was beautiful. Dangerous, but beautiful.

“So, I guess you understand what I say.” The animal looked him in the eyes but didn’t move again. Still, Harry felt that he was on the right track.

“That makes you either a very magical being, or simply an animagus. I bet, it’s the second, but I still want to make sure, so please give me a minute, I have to find my wand.”

The only response was a light tail-wagging.

Harry sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. Then realized there was a black leopard in front of him and opened one eye. Peeking through his eyelashes he said, “If you eat me, I won't help you.” He closed his eyes again and concentrated on his wand. A second later he knew it came, flying across the room, so he opened his eyes to catch it but found himself face to face with a pair of huge yellow eyes.

The wand hit his head then fell into his lap but he didn’t care about that. He watched the panther as it walked back to its place and sat down again, staring at Harry with a _smug smirk_.

“That wasn’t funny.” Harry hissed angrily. “I almost pissed my pants... I’m so gonna hit you if you’re human.”

There was a huff again.

“If you want me to help you, _behave_.” Harry told the dark leopard and to his surprise, it crossed it's front legs, and lay down on them.

“That’s better…” He sighed as he walked closer.

He sat on his knees right in front of the animal, and watching the soft fur, he realized it wasn’t entirely black but had very dark brown stains in it. The fur seemed really soft. He reached out to touch it, but then he heard a very dangerous growl coming from between _very_ sharp teeth.

“Okay, okay, no touching.” He pushed both his hands in the air. The growling stopped.

“Now I’m gonna check if you are a real animal or not. I promise I won't touch you, but I have to place my hand _over_ you. But I won't touch you. Don’t bite me.” He closed his eyes and placed both hands over the panther. He could feel the heat radiating from the beautiful body as his hands floated over the almost vibrating animal.

Not animal. Human. It was a human mind in that leopard's body so it must have been an animagus.

“So you’re an animagus. Now I just have to figure it out, who you are and I can turn you back.” Harry leaned back on his hands and looked at the gorgeous cat. As if that would be easy. “Well, I assume you are not a student, there is no one in my house who could be that good and become an animagus at this age. I assume if you are from a different house, you wouldn’t have come to me. So, a teacher then. Minerva and Hagrid are out for obvious reasons. Oh I’m so stupid!” Harry slapped his forehead as he jumped up. “You must be registered in the Ministry if you’re an animagus!” He rushed to his bookshelf which covered a whole wall and started looking for a certain book.

Suddenly, he felt a light poking on his leg. He looked down just in time just to see the black panther lie down on it's front paws, looking up shyly at Harry.

Harry smirked. “Tut, tut you bad boy. Or girl. You’re not registered, are you?” Harry dropped to the floor again and leaned against the books behind him. “But then how could I find out who you are…?” He wondered for several minutes, watching the animal in front of him. It sat up again and stared with his amazing yellow eyes at Harry. “I know!” He jumped to his knees, leaning closer to the leopard. “I’m gonna search you for clues, for special marks, which could identify you.” He said with a proud smile.

The panther growled again and raised an eyebrow as he stood up on all fours and started getting further away from Harry. But that tiny motion, that eyebrow raising was way too familiar to Harry.

“Snape!” He yelled and the panther stopped, a paw floating in midair. “No, this can’t be you. Although, you both have quite similar personalities.”

The panther started growling louder but Harry crept closer. “I have to be sure and if you are a teacher, moreover if you are Snape, you understand why. I need to know who you are to turn you back, and to be sure about that, I need to find a mark on you. So sit down and don’t bite. I won't hurt you.” Harry said determined. If this really was Snape… Merlin help him…

“I have an idea. Give me your left hand… err… paw. Whatever. If you really are Snape the D-… you and I know what will be there as it’s a bloody permanent thing like my scar. But if you are not Snape, you cannot know what I’m talking about and you won't even have it so…” Harry’s voice faded.

He did have it. On his front left leg, there was a dark brown stain, shaped exactly like the Dark Mark. “That fucking son of a bitch!” Harry yelled, crystal-clear anger flaring up around him. The panther, Snape, moved back a few steps and started growling quietly again, but Harry didn’t even notice it.

“That goddamn bastard! I can't fucking believe it! Of course it’s still there, after how many years? Twenty-five? Thirty? If I hadn’t killed him long ago, I would totally tear his head off right now. How fucking unbelievable! Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, huh? That’s your theory, you fucking bastard?” Harry yelled towards the ceiling. “Well, he fucked you up; you’re dead because of him and me. But he still has to wear that fucking mark, hasn’t he? How perfectly convenient. How fucking perfect! He turned into a damn animal, you son of a bitch, and it still has to be on him? Couldn’t you at least give him that much freedom? Oh how much I hate you, you bastard. How glad I am that you’re fucking dead, you blo-” and Harry froze in motion. Something was calmly gusting into his ear. He took a deep breath as he felt Snape pressing his slightly wet, soft nose against his cheeks, the deep gasps coming from the lungs of the panther, tickling his ear, the rhythmic sound of exhaling slowly calming him down.

“I’m sorry, Snape. I know it’s absolutely not my business and I don’t even have the right to deal with it… It’s just… It’s just so infuriating.” Harry moaned, painfully. “Why couldn’t it disappear after Voldemort died? It’s so unfair. You fought for the Light the whole time and still, years after the war, strangers simply stare at you, thinking you were just a Death Eater. It drives _me_ mad.” Harry almost whispered, closing his eyes. “I know you don’t care about them, I know you don’t give a shit about the Mark too, but still at those moments, when I’m seeing the judging looks coming from them, I just want to shout at them, yell and scream at them. Tell them what you have done for them, for us, for _me_ … It’s just so _damn_ unfair. You deserve so much more. So much more and so much better…” Harry said but he didn’t open his eyes.

The panther’s head was pressed firmly against his; it was almost a caress as his soft fur slid against Harry’s cheeks and neck. _It felt really good_ , Harry thought. Warm, and caring, and calming.

“I guess he left his mark on both of us, didn’t he?” Harry sighed as the panther’s head rubbed against his forehead, warm nose pressing to his scar. Harry’s hand involuntarily rose up and his fingers drove into the velvet fur. The sensation was inebriating.

But the leopard stopped dead and started growling with a threateningly deep voice.

“I got it. Sorry.” Harry mumbled again, and then shook himself. He had to pull himself together if he wanted to turn Snape back.

“Okay, let’s make you into the grumpy human you are.” Harry smiled at the panther next to him, but then an idea hit him. As he watched the bright, almost shining yellow eyes, with only a little black pupil in its middle, curiosity spread in his system. He wanted to touch this royal animal, his black, smooth and velvety fur. And he wanted to touch _Snape_.

“You see… I have an offer.” He said carefully, edging away from the leopard. “I love cats. The bigger the better, really. I truly adore them. And well, you are a huge cat right now. You know my past, I was never allowed near an animal like you, the one and only time I was in the zoo…let’s just say it ended badly. I didn’t even see a panther before now. Nor did I touch one. So… I want to touch _you_.” Harry said quickly, getting ready for an attack.

The leopard, however, didn’t attack him. Not yet. With a very sudden jump, Snape was at the other side of the room, his whole body tensed, ready to hunt down his prey, while he was hissing and growling angrily, huge, sharp teeth flashing in his mouth.

“Hey, don’t forget, you asked a favour from me when you first appeared on my doorstep, freaking the hell out of me. This way we’ll be even. You get what you want, I get what I want. And _no one_ gets hurt.”

Snape shook his head wildly, clearly he was regretting showing up on that very doorstep. He started roaming up and down in the room, glancing at Harry with a growl, perhaps considering his possibilities.

Harry meanwhile watched the animal as it paced the room. He had to admit, this form suited Snape perfectly. It was dark, dangerous, wild and _beautiful_. His force was almost radiation from his body as his muscles moved with every motion he did. His long tail, swapping from side to side behind him, irritated, his rounded ears flattened against his head in annoyance.

Harry gathered all his bravery. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake.

“This body is gorgeous Snape and I _want_ to touch it.” He said, then closed down his eyes and reached out his right with his palm open. And he waited.

He didn’t see Snape stop and he didn’t notice the look of disbelieve in the yellow eyes as the leopard took a hesitant step towards him. He didn’t hear the big, heavy paws touch the ground, nor did he notice the insecurity in the strong panther’s movements.

He only felt the warm nose touch his palm, then the silky fur slide along his hand.

“Ah…” His eyes shot open as a light but still fervent moan broke up from his throat.

“Amazing…” He whispered as his fingers slid over the panther’s forehead then down on his neck. He felt the panther literally vibrate under his touch. “How could it be so silky…?” Harry mumbled, knowing full well that no one would give him an answer.

He kneeled up and edged closed to Snape. His hand roamed the tight animal body, sliding on pure muscles, covered with velvety fur. His finger slowly went over the sitting animal’s right arm, or leg, or whatever it was called, his skin jerking with every stroke. Looking into the yellow eyes, he practically _begged_ for permission.

The leopard huffed then raised his paw and Harry took it into his hand, observing the huge palm, the soft flesh and the deadly claws between them. The panther’s paw was almost as big as his.

“You do realize what big hands mean, right*?” Harry snorted and was rewarded with a light slap on the head. Then he reminded himself who he was speaking to. That just made it even worse as he could clearly remember how long fingers Snape had. He felt a light blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Can I see your teeth?” Harry asked, putting down the paw gently. Stupid question that was- Snape roared and started snarling, showing his sharp as a blade teeth. “Okay, I get it, I get it!” Harry laughed. He raised his hand and slid his index and middle fingers over the broad nose up until he reached the rounded ears then back. “Hey, I can feel the break in it. So someone _did_ break your nose back in the old days… Will you tell me who it was one day?” Harry smiled and, to his surprise, the leopard raised an eyebrow and tilted his head as if asking ‘ _Who do you think did it?_ ’ “Oh… I know them? Who could it…” As he thought about Snape’s past it hit him. “…be. My father was it, right?” Snape blinked and Harry took it as a yes. “Bastard…” Harry mumbled as his hand slithered over the soft ears. Once again, he got an eyebrow as a reward, only this time it mirrored astonishment. “What? Did you really think that I agree with what the Marauders did to you in the past? My own dad and Sirius acted like asses, almost like Dudley when he was a child, the ugly monster of my childhood. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not actually pitying you. I’m perfectly aware of the fact that in a one-against-one battle, you could have easily won against them. You made your own spells at the age of sixteen, for Merlin’s sake. I’m simply sorry that my father and godfather were such bastards when they were young. After I saw _those_ memories of yours, remember? I was fifteen…” Snape huffed. Harry was sure, it was something he never forgot _or_ forgave to him. “So after that, I actually felt bad when someone said that I’m like my father. And it, quite frankly, it _hurt_ when you said it. I could never do that to anyone, especially not to you. I respected you too much. I still do actually, only even more.” Harry grinned, his hand on the panther’s neck then under his chin.

Suddenly, Snape raised his head, giving Harry better access to caress his throat and even his chest. Harry caressed it lightly, but after a moment of hesitation he let his fingernails scratching the soft fur gently. He saw the yellow eyes close in pleasure. Or maybe it was just him thinking it was pleasure, but he didn’t care, he went on with the tender scraping, burying his fingers in the almost five inch long hair.

“Lie down…” He said but it sounded as a harsh whisper. Snape eyed him suspiciously as he lowered his body on his front legs then laid on his side. Harry, who was now kneeling at the panther’s back, left his hand on Snape’s chest.

Harry stared at the slowly gasping animal at his knees. He was almost two meters long, and his fur shined in the candle light. His long tail moved a bit once in a while, his lean forelegs rested crossed on one other. His head calmly laid on the floor, waiting for what Harry would do next.

Harry placed both his hands on the velvety, dark fur and just left it there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the animal’s heat, which was warming up his whole body. He again, felt the skin jerk under his touch but this time it seemed as if it wasn’t an unpleasant jolt but more like an urging to move, to explore.

So he moved both his hands down on the broad chest, feeling the curve of the ribs.

“Oh…” He gasped surprised as he sensed the fervently drumming heart under his fingers. “Are you excited or is it normal for a panther’s heart to beat this fast?” He asked quietly, but an answer didn’t come. Not even in a form of a hiss or a growl. The head remained on the floor and the eyes didn’t open up.

By every inhale, Harry felt the animal’s body rise and with the exhale lower slightly. He caressed the chest slowly with one hand, but at the same time, he slithered his other hand on the panther’s back. He let his mind wander for only a second, imagining it was Snape’s body he was touching, but then he forced himself to return to reality before Snape could notice his arousal.

His hand slid down on the firm spine over the lower back of the leopard. The fur was the same smooth-like texture, even there. He slipped his fingers over the place, which would be Snape’s thigh and he felt the flesh flinch as the tip of his fingers caressed the inner side of the leg. It was like caressing the inner side of Snape’s thigh and Harry noticed that he felt the room even warmer and he knew he must have been blushing, a very deep red.

Meanwhile his left hand slithered over the leopard’s chest, buried in the soft hair, and then went lower over its stomach. Suddenly, Harry heard the most unexpected sound. Snape started _purring_.

Clearly, it was an involuntary sound coming from the panther, from _Snape_ , because he saw the huge head rise from the ground in anxiety and despair then fall back, maybe shocked, maybe in resignation. Harry, however, couldn’t help it, he moaned.

Speechless, he let his hand wander up and down, left and right on the animal’s side, stomach and chest. He was stunned as he was listening to the deep sound, rumbling under his fingers. He was sure that sound made even the walls tremble so he wasn’t desperate when he felt his own hands shake lightly.

The panther purred and his tail coiled and winded as Harry kept on caressing him. To Harry it looked like he started enjoying every touch and every stroke so he became even more passionate with his movements.

Without thinking, driven by only his curiosity, his fingers moved around the thick, black tail. Holding it in a light grip, he stroked the whole length of it.

At that moment, he felt Snape jump up and spring to the other corner of the room, snarling madly.

 “Sorry, too intimate? Oh shit, of course it was too intimate; I was stroking your tail…” Harry said quickly. Not understanding what got into him a minute ago. “Why don’t I just… turn you back?” Harry said and immediately turned to find his wand. It was on the floor where he left it. He grabbed it and looked at the still growling panther, who was still shaking in his anger. Pointing his wand at the leopard, he mumbled the spell silently and watched as the animal turned into his ex-professor, now colleague.

“Snape, I-”

“Thanks Potter. Bye.” Snape said, voice slightly trembling. Harry was sure under the surface, Snape was infuriated. He wanted to apologies properly but the man walked to his door and opened it. Therefore desperately, he said the only thing he knew could hold back the man.

“You’re welcome. You were a very nice kitten, though.”

Everything happened in a second. Once instant, he was standing and was watching Snape, the man, standing at his doorstep, then next he was flat on the floor, with Snape, again in panther form, was on him, snarling, a paw on his chest, preventing movement, another one on the floor next to him.

Harry smirked, which was a bad idea. He underestimated the level of Snape’s fury. The yellow eyes narrowed and the growling became even louder. He felt as the paw on his chest press deeper into his skin and claws dashed into his flesh, not deep enough to make him bleed. Not yet anyways.

Snape was growling for several more seconds but then he just suddenly stopped and leaned to Harry’s neck. He started purring again, and Harry groaned ardently when he heard what Snape was doing.

“Fuck Snape, are you bloody sniffing me?!” He cried up, feeling despair as he realized he found that much more arousing than it should be. The panther sniffed both sides of his neck before the weight disappeared from Harry’s chest, and Snape turned back to his original form.

“Panthers have a much more sensitive sense of smell.” Snape said with that dark, smooth voice of his. Harry tried to sit up, but Snape pressed him down, pinning him to the ground. Only then did Harry realize that the man, who was still holding a hand on his chest and the other one next to his arm on the ground, was lying _between_ his legs.

“I know that…” Harry gasped as Snape lowered himself and leaned on his elbow.

“I could smell it, Potter.” Snape whispered in his ear. “I could smell how aroused you are. How excited…”

Harry whimpered fearfully, and grabbed Snape’s shoulders, trying to push him off of him, but his struggling was useless.

“I don’t need…” Snape went on mercilessly with voice harsh and husky, his hand sliding on Harry’s body “…to _touch_ you to know how hard you are...”

Harry cried up as fingers slipped over his rigid erection, palming him firmly.

“Interesting effect, I have on you…” Snape said and Harry could hear him smile. Fingers were still sliding on him roughly and he found it hard to concentrate.

“You’re an idiot, Potter. Either you are the _biggest_ idiot in the world, or you intentionally teased me almost into oblivion.”

Harry was fidgeting under Snape, trying to push down the man, to get away from this situation as fast as possible. He didn’t understand anything. Intentionally teasing Snape? He would never dare do that…

“I see… So you are stupid…” Severus chuckled darkly, which made Harry gasp fervently. “Did you truly believe that it wouldn’t have any consequences if you let your curious hands freely roam on my animal body? Did you truly believe that, Potter?”

Harry heard the question, but he was unable to answer as the stroking on his erect manhood became even tighter, and he couldn’t stop himself as his body jerked up into the pleasuring touch.

There was a sound next to his ear again; it was half an ardent moan and half a dangerous, quiet laugh. He craved to push up into that hand again, but suddenly it was grabbing into his hair, pulling his head back.

“I take that as a… _yes_ …” Severus whispered and with the last word he pressed down his hips, grinding his erection to Harry’s.

“Ah _fuck_!” Harry cried up, his back arching away from the ground, hands grasping into Snape’s shoulders but not anymore to push him away but to pull him even closer.

“I came here for help…” Snape told him with his lips against Harry’s ear, still moving his body over the other man’s; their cocks touching through several layer of clothing was still driving Harry mad. “And you made me fucking hard, Potter, with your little biological experiment. _How. Dare. You_.” Snape asked husky, each word one eager thrust.

“I didn’t know!” Screamed Harry. Unable to repress his keen moaning, Harry tucked his leg and drove his right hand into Snape’s black hair, seizing it almost painfully, the other slithered over the hard ass, grabbing onto it while he shoved up to meet the forceful thrusts.

“Of course you didn’t, you bloody idiot. You thought you were simply touching an animal. Me, on the other hand… I felt your hands sliding on my naked chest, warm fingers over my back, eager touches on the inner side of my thigh...I felt _all_ that…”

“Where did you feel it when I was stroking your tail?” Harry heard himself ask with enthusiastic voice.

“Use your imagination, Potter…” Snape laughed, pounding down on him with an infuriatingly slow pace, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“Oh fucking god…” Harry groaned wildly as his gaze met with a pair of endless black eyes.

“You drove me mad. It’s dangerous to drive a panther mad, Potter.” Snape’s mouth curled into a definitely evil, half smile. Their lips were only inches away and Harry felt the warm breath on his parted lips as he asked almost silently, “Why?”

“Because… we… _bite_.” And with that Snape bit wildly into Harry’s lips.

Harry felt the pain and tasted the metallic flavour of blood. He jerked his head away with a hiss, before Snape rolled away from him, _laughing_.

He tucked his legs and covered his eyes as he heard Snape standing up next to him. He heard the footsteps walking further away from him, towards the door.

“I’ll leave you alone now, Potter. I know you have an aching problem you need to take care of…”

“I’m not the only one with such problems, Snape!” Harry shouted after the other man, as he saw him standing at the doorframe. “You fucking bastard…” He added frustrated.

“You’re right, you’re not the only one…” Snape gave him a smirk before the door closed behind him, leaving Harry alone in his room, craving for Snape’s touch, while he could only think about how Snape will take care of that aching problem of his…

 


	2. Shopping time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned the slashy part to be MUCH MORE LESS but then I was like... oh what the hell, give them something to read. So here you go, detailed man on man stuff below, enter at your own risk.
> 
> Warning: could seem a bit dubcon but it's not really.. I mean, they are just idiots, not knowing what's best for them…
> 
> Hugs,  
> Liz

 

_Where Severus is naughty and eager to touch_

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Harry thanked all the deities he knew about at least three times that it was Saturday because this way, he could avoid Snape for the _whole_ day.

Snape… that fucking bastard.

Harry didn’t want to recall what had happened last night, he didn’t even want to think about that man, knowing precisely what kind of effects those memories had on him. It was only 11 o’clock and he already had three icy showers. And he only woke up at nine.

This was the last weekend before the winter break and looked like the weather wanted to increase their holiday mood, as the snow was falling in huge piles, turning the whole area into a beautiful, shining snowfield. From his window, Harry watched the children play in the park, building snowmen, and fighting deadly battles with snowballs.

He recalled his childhood, when he, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny spent their whole days the same way during winter breaks, or even just the weekends. It was so much fun to muck around with his best friends and the twins, and it was even better when Luna and Neville joined in too.

And what did he have now? He was alone in his room, getting a hard on every time Severus Snape appeared in his mind. The only person in the world he felt attracted to, either hated him or wanted him, he didn’t know. Every time he let his mind wander on why Snape had rejected him, he had to take a long, cold shower, which didn’t really feel good _or_ healthy, particularly when it was minus 10°C outside and not even 21°C in his room. But of course, this didn’t prevent him from doing so. His mind wandered about the million possible reasons of why Snape left last night, when clearly his body was in the same condition as Harry’s. The only explanation he could come up with was that Snape only had a hard on because, as he had said to Harry, he felt every touch as it would be on his naked skin. That would make any man hard, not to mention that, where Harry’s curious fingers were exploring the beautiful panther, were very _intimate_. As for why he left? Harry thought that it was because Snape didn’t really want _Harry_ , personally, just… release. That’s why he was grinding on him so passionately but when it when it was becoming serious, he would rather run away than come on his ex-student, now colleague. Little did he know, however, that he was seriously wrong.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Terrified that he would find Snape, or a huge panther at the doorstep, he walked to the door hesitantly. The knock sounded up again, this time a bit urgent. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

“Oh, Minerva, it’s you!” Only then did he realize that the panther had scratched on the door last night, it hadn't knocked.

“Good Morning Harry! Were you expecting someone else?” Minerva raised an eyebrow as she walked in the room.

“No, I’m just surprised. You don’t usually come here…” Harry smiled.

“I have a favour to ask.” The headmistress confessed with a sigh, sitting on a comfortable chair.

“Tea?” Harry asked and when Minerva nodded, he waved with his hand.

Two mugs of hot water appeared with a small cup of milk and sugar on one plate and teabags and cookies on the other one. Harry manoeuvred them over the table, right in front of Minerva.

“So, what can I help you with?” He asked her while she was preparing her tea.

“There are these two students, twins, fifth year. They said they had to go to Diagon Alley for some shopping but their parents are out of country. They asked for special permission to go alone, but I simply cannot let them wander there all by themselves, I hope you understand.”

“Sure,” Harry nodded, sipping his tea.

“Would you go with them? I’m aware that this is your free weekend and you planned to visit Mr. Weasley but I cannot ask anyone else… I was notified an hour ago that Hagrid, who would have been their company in the first place, had to meet with Olympe immediately. They are traveling away for the weekend to continue the arrangements with the giants. Looks like they are finally giving in and are willing to come to the sessions so we have to act quickly.” The headmistress finished with another sigh.

“It’s perfectly alright, Minerva. I have some shopping to do too, so I wouldn’t mind going.”

“Really Harry? You are a great help, thank you. I told the children that you will departure at noon, is that alright?”

Harry nodded again. “Yes, of course. I have nothing else to do, really.” The sooner the better, Harry thought. That way there wasn't a chance he would see Snape.

“Is that true, Harry? I can always give you some work if you feel like you have too much time.” Minerva said casually, taking a gulp from her tea.

“Ahh, no thanks.” Harry laughed.

“I don’t know how Albus managed to handle all this work. It is horrible, just how many things are needed for this school to work properly, however when you are watching it from the outside, it looks as if it was running itself. But it’s not, I can tell you that… It’s horrible, sometimes I feel that everything is falling apart and-”

“Minerva…” Harry took one of her small hands into his. “You are running this school as perfectly as Albus. And that is the biggest compliment I can give you. But if you really need help, you know where to find me. I’ll always have time for you and the school.” Harry said with a gentle voice.

“Thank you Harry.” Minerva said, drinking the last of her tea then eyeing the man in front of her with a curious gaze.

“What?” Harry smiled.

“Severus said the almost same thing to me yesterday.”

“Did he?” Harry gulped, neglecting the giant butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s interesting how much the two of you are alike sometimes, while completely different in other aspects.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there is this passion in both of you, for instance.” Harry gulped again. He really didn’t want to talk about Snape’s passion. He knew it pretty well, thank you. “Both of you have passion for the subject you teach, however while you love teaching he is more like…”

“The bat of the dungeons?” Harry grinned.

“His students seem to like him. Every time they have a problem, they always turn to him without hesitation. They _trust_ him.” Minerva raised an eyebrow and Harry had to admit that was a good argument.

“His students maybe. But ask one of mine when they would go intentionally to Snape for help and you’d have their answer.”

“How many Slytherins come to you?” Minerva smiled.

“That… is a good point.” Harry nodded, throwing a hand up in surrender.

“He changed a lot recently, you know.” Minerva looked at him, observing how her words affected Harry. “I’ve known Severus Snape since I put the Sorting Hat over his head long time ago. I saw him grow up and I saw him take a wrong choice. But then I watched him as he returned to the Light once again and became the man I have always seen in him. Just because of one single person.”

“Dumbledore?” Harry asked curiously.

“I would think that over once again, Harry…” Minerva said then her eyes shifted to Harry’s watch.

“God, I must rush now. Severus will be pleased to hear he doesn’t have to go alone with the boys. You know how he reacts to children out of class…”

With a snort, Harry managed to make all his hot tea end up in his lungs instead of his stomach. Coughing hard, he was only able to moan, “ _Snape_?” But it was enough, Minerva understood what he meant.

“Yes, yes; Severus.” The headmistress stood up. “The boys are from Slytherin so Severus is going with you too. Didn’t I mention it before? Surely, I did…” She shook her head then gave Harry a small smile before she closed the door behind herself.

“No, you _absolutely_ didn’t.” Harry moaned desperately.

**o.O.o**

Harry was standing in the hallway since ten minutes, watching the snowfall outside, when precisely at noon, three people showed up at his right. At first, he looked at the children. They must be the Kirk twins, Zachary and Leonard, as they were the only twins in Slytherin. They looked almost completely alike, only their hairstyle and clothes were different. Leonard was wearing a long dark green coat with silver fastener and black fur, while his brother had a brown coat, dark blue jeans and a Slytherin scarf around his neck.

Severus Snape on the other hand… Harry expected him to come in robes as he always did. Well, it looked like he didn’t now. He was wearing black pants, tight black pants, Harry didn’t fail to notice when they came closer, and a black coat with double lines of silver buttons. He wasn’t wearing any scarf but his, also black, polo-neck covered his slim neck.

When the obsidian eyes met with his intensive gaze, he bit the inside of his mouth before his tongue darted out and unconsciously licked the now little scar on his lower lip. Not just Snape’s panther form was beautiful. The human also looked freaking sexy.

“Hello Zachary, Leonard.” He welcomed his students then turned towards Snape, who was eyeing him with an intense look. “Professor Snape.” Harry nodded, trying to ignore his hardening cock.

“Hi Professor Potter, nice hat you have there.” Zachary welcomed him smiling, pointing at the knitted, grey-green hat he was wearing.

“Thanks.” Harry grinned. “I got it from a friend. She really likes knitting.”

“Good afternoon, Sir.” Leonard stepped next to his bother. He looked at the hat too but didn’t comment on it.

“Potter, what a rare sight. You, out of bed before one o’clock, on a Saturday. Surely it hasn’t happened in the past few years, has it? Don’t tell me you had problems with sleeping.” Snape nodded towards him with a small, evil smile.

“I can assure you Snape, it has happened, several times. However I must add I do love lazing around sometimes, when I don’t have anything else to do.” He winked at the boys, who smiled back at him. “Much like a cat, isn’t that right, Snape?” He shot a smug look at Snape as he walked next to him, wondering if his students knew about his animagus form. But as Snape 'forgot' to mention it to the Ministry, Harry doubted the boys knew anything about it.

Snape, to Harry’s surprise, ignored him.

They walked out from the castle into the slowly falling snow. The snowstorm from previous nightwas nowhere to be seen. They walked on the fresh, crunchy snow towards the huge iron gate, careful not to slip. The twins were cheerfully chatting, but the two men, walking behind them, remained in silence. Harry felt the unease build a concrete wall between him and Snape and he was afraid that things would go even nastier if he let them. So he spoke up.

“So, Minerva told me you are working on some huge project. What’s that?” Harry asked, hoping that potions were a safe topic. It wasn’t.

“A serum that would help people turn into their animagus form more easier. It would reduce the learning period from two to three years to only one.” Snape answered, not taking his eyes off the gate in front of them.

“Oh… so that’s why…?” Harry didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“I wasn’t able to return to my human form last night? Yes, Potter, breath-taking conclusion as always.”

“So the serum doesn’t work yet.” Harry ignored the comment. “And yet, you tested the bloody serum on _yourself_?

“You have quite a talent for stating the obvious.” Snape flicked his wand and the iron doors opened. “Come here, boys. We can't use the fires in the school for travelling as some problems occurred, flying is also out, and you are too young to apparate, therefore a portkey is the only option left. I hope everyone knows how to use them.”

For a second Harry felt a heavy gaze on himself but when he looked at Snape, he was already eyeing the ground, fishing something out from his jacket pocket.

It was a black, leather collar, with silvery pins on it. Harry almost moaned as he realized it was perfectly suited around a panther’s neck. He wasn’t the only one to notice the interesting portkey.

“Sir…” Zachary started hesitantly, sniggering. “Is that a _collar_? A _leather_ collar?”

“Shut up, Mr. Kirk.” Snape shot the boy a look, which caused had nightmares for several grown men. But not Zachary Kirk evidentially.

“Is it… yours, Sir?” He went on and Harry saw that Leonard was also getting redder from the laugh he tried to hold back.

“ _Yes_ , Mr. Kirk, it is mine.” Snape said with a sneer.

Harry couldn’t help himself. “I’d be really curious about the story as to _why_ you would get yourself that kind of… equipment.” With that, the boys snorted and started laughing and Harry couldn’t help but notice that slight blush on Snape’s cheeks.

“Let’s just say, that our dear headmistress has a very special humour when it comes to birthday gifts…” Snape said reaching the collar towards them. “We have one more minute before we have to depart, so if you don’t want to remain here in the snowfall, I’d grab that collar.”

“Minerva gave you this?” Harry asked with a broad grin, holding into the thick leather stripe. “Have you ever used it?” He went on cockily so that only Snape could hear him. He saw the other man’s dark eyes go wide as he looked at him.

“No, Potter I haven’t. Yet. But I will use it on you if you don’t shut up.” Came the dark, husky answer.

Harry felt his erection harden even more and twitch slightly at the words. _Awesome. This afternoon will be just a load of fun._ He said to himself sarcastically, before he felt that horrid tug in his stomach and the world around him started swirling with Snape’s and the twin’s bodies being the only stable points.

He almost fell when his feet hit the snow-covered ground again, but then he grabbed onto something solid near him. For a half minute he thought he was secured and steady but then, that something he had gripped in, started falling too.

Right over him.

His back crashed against the road, before another body smashed against his, driving the air out of his lungs, making him wince with pain. He tried to breathe again, but the body on his felt way too heavy for a second and his aching ribs hurt even more. Then the automatic need for breathing took over and he inhaled again. Cool, almost icy fresh air run to his system through his nose and mouth but not just that.

Within the air, there was a special scent; clean, refreshing and musky, which invaded his nose and mind, leaving him with eyes wide open. Yes, it was Severus Snape lying almost calmly over him, his scent like the rainforest, his body hard against Harry’s.

Snape moaned painfully and moved, sliding his body up a bit, that he was eye-level with Harry now.

“You do enjoy humiliating me, don’t you?” He asked slowly, anger reflecting in his eyes.

“I think I’m the one more humiliated, here.” Harry huffed, way too afraid that this smell would slowly drive him crazy.

Snape leaned in his elbows, which rested on Harry’s chest. It wasn’t really a pleasant feeling as his bone plunged into Harry’s chest. It was rather painful, Harry thought, until he felt Snape’s groin being pressed to his, as the man was lying between his legs.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned inaudibly.

“Am I hurting you, Potter? What a shame.” Snape sneered, pressing his elbows even deeper onto Harry. However, that wasn’t what Harry was conscious about. His mind somehow was only focused on their connected bodies a bit lower.

“Would you get off me, Snape?” He murmured through gritted teeth, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would moan. Not from pain, though.

“Not until you apologize.”

“I stumbled, okay? It was an accident.” Harry panted angrily.

“That wasn’t an apology, it was an excuse. Apologize.”

“Or what? Come on Snape, we are in the middle of Diagon Alley, get up already.”

“No, we are in a dark corner of Diagon Alley, the boys are about six meters from here, occupied with their own entangled bodies and no other living soul is around. Apologize, Potter. I won't ask for it again.”

“You do realize, you were never _asking_ for it, but _ordering_ , don’t you?” Harry smirked.

And then his head smashed back in the snow, as Snape moved again, this time his hips pressed down and against his erection harder than before. He wouldn’t be surprised if the snow around them would just melt because of the heat radiating from his body. That heat was more than enough to cause the Global Warming actually.

Harry’s hips involuntary bucked up and he felt himself slightly humiliated by that. He couldn’t even control his own body.

“Well then, Potter?”

“Okay, sorry! Sorry Snape! Just please get off me!” Harry growled, eyes firmly shut.

“Last night you asked for quite the opposite, if I remember well…” Snape whispered, smirking evilly, but finally he got off Harry and stood up.

Harry was more than relieved when he felt the heavy (but somehow still pleasant) weight disappearing from him, and finally he opened his eyes. Snape was standing over him, casting a drying and warming spell on the twins then on himself.

When Harry stumbled up, he dusted the snow down from his body and turned towards the others. The next second a spell hit him and he felt his clothes comfortably warm against his body.

“Thanks…” He mumbled to Snape, who only nodded as a response.

“So boys, we have six hours until the portkey becomes active again, please don’t forget that, right now there is no other way for us to return to the castle.

o.O.o

It was about five o’clock in the afternoon, when they met at the Leaky Cauldron. After they had previously arrive at Diagon Alley, they split up in pairs, so that they could finish shopping quickly but as it turned out the twins had several gifts to buy. Much more then Harry expected.

So when he sat down at a grey, soiled table, he let out a long sigh. Finally getting rid of all the finely wrapped gift-boxes he had to carry all day, he stretched his arms and legs before ordering four butterbeers. His legs were killing him and he couldn’t wait to be back at the castle, away from Snape.

The man seemed even grumpier than usual, though Harry thought that would be impossible. Christmas season wasn’t really Snape's thing, was it? The man was tired that was for sure, but that wasn’t the only thing. Something else was out of ordinary, Harry was sure of that, he just didn’t know what he was missing.

Quietly drinking his beer, he studied the man, until he raised his head and shot him a dark look. Not the good kind, that sends shivers down your spine, this was the kind which causes you nightmares for many nights.

Then, without a word, Snape stood up and walked out from the bar.

The boys went silent for a moment, but then Zachary gave a small shrug and continued quietly chatting about the gifts he bought to Aunt Marie and Uncle Dmitri and to his little cousin Armin.

“Stay here,” Harry said, standing up with a swift motion. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He rushed through the dimly lit rooms, apologizing to everyone he bumped into; the Leaky Cauldron was full as always. A cranky bold man started huffing as he marched away next to him, trying to grip him, however in vain. Harry was still fast enough, not just on the Quidditch field but on the ground as well, and the fact that the man was already slightly drunk, helped his escape as well.

He snuck out the door and immediately, his gaze roamed around for the black figure he was looking for. He saw Snape at the darkest corner, gripping into his left arm. After a slight hesitation, he walked up to him.

“Did something happen? You seem… disorientated.” The man jumped slightly when he spoke up next to him.

“No. Nothing out of ordinary.” Snape answered not looking at Harry.

Harry knew the man just lied to him, and he didn’t want to force the subject but he couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Did you have a pleasant afternoon with Leonard then?”

Snape gave him a quick look and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t even bother answering the question.

They remained silent for a while and Harry didn’t know what to say or do. He turned around, ready to leave but then Snape suddenly spoke up.

“You still manage to astonish me sometimes.” Snape said quietly, and Harry hadn’t the slightest clue where did this come from. He hoped Snape didn’t mean his state from last night, he wasn’t really ready to talk about why exactly did caressing Snape make him hard. He actually doubted he would ever be ready for a conversation about that.

“You mean…?” He asked carefully, still not daring turn around and face the other man.

“About last night…” Snape said, and a million versions of how Snape would finish that sentence formed in Harry’s head.

“Your power is… amazing.”

 _I was flat on my back, held motionless by only one of your paws; I wouldn’t really call that amazing power…_   Harry thought, but he stayed quiet.

“Your wand…”

_…Was hard. Very hard._

“You called it just by thinking about it, didn’t you?” Snape asked slowly.

_Oh, that wand…_

“Uhh… yes, I did. But that’s like… normal isn’t it?” Harry asked surprised. It came naturally to him.

To his great surprise, Snape laughed out loud.

“ _That_ is the opposite of normal, Potter. That is rare, very rare.” Snape sighed loudly. “You are a powerful wizard.” He stated then. “But it’s not just your magic that is powerful.”

Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, as some sense came back to him. “What happened to you today? Something did happen, didn’t it? Tell me Snape! Did someone curse you or something?” Harry asked stepping closer. Something was out of ordinary, this wasn’t the usual Severus Snape, this man was almost… _kind_.

“I am saying _one_ nice thing about you in your whole damn life and you think I am under some _spell_?” Snape turned him around, laughter in his voice.

“Well… Yes.” Harry answered honestly.

“You’re an idiot, Potter.” Snape stated, turning his back on Harry.

“There you go, that’s the Snape I know!” Harry said cheerily, tapping Snape on his back.

Snape huffed, but didn’t face Harry.

“Go back inside Potter, you shouldn’t have left the boys unattended.”

“They are fifteen, they can manage themselves alone for ten minutes. Tell me what had happened today.” Harry insisted.

“It’s none of your business. Now go.” Snape sneered, folding his arms.

Harry realized if Snape didn’t want to talk, there was no way he was ever going to get anything out of him, so he just turned away and walked back inside.

He sat down to their table and ordered one more butterbeer. The boys were still cheerfully talking about their plans for Christmas and soon Harry found himself smiling, listening to their chatter.

Snape turned up right next to them and sat down. He started drinking his beer silently as well and the twins weren’t, bothered by his presence. Neither was Harry. He was still worried and quite anxious about him, but he tried to focus on positive thoughts about Christmas. He couldn’t wait to see Hermione and Ron and all the other Weasley's this Christmas. He was once again invited to the burrow and…

All of a sudden a man spoke up near them and his attention was right at him because of those two words he hissed, with complete and utter disgust in his voice.

“Ya’ hear me?” The man aimed the question to Snape who didn’t seem to listen, though by how white his knuckles were by grasping his glass, Harry suggested he heard every word.

“So we meet again, huh? What are ya’ doin’ in a place like this, ya’ _Death Eater_ , eh?” The stranger jeered again and this time Snape looked at him.

“Go away.” He whispered, alarm flooding his voice as he pushed down the sleeves of his polo-neck, and for a second Harry didn’t even realize what was the problem then he saw the edge of the Dark Mark disappear under the thick fabric. When he looked back at the stranger, he felt sick. He slowly stood up, not even aware of his own actions.

“What do you want?” He asked from the man.

“Ya’ drinkin’ with a damn Death Eater man. Ya’ should thank me!” The man smirked and anger rushed through Harry’s mind.

“Do you have a problem with my _friend_?” He asked, purposefully highlighting the last word.

“Ya’ shouldn’t be friends with a man like this. He’s the devil’s soldier, I tell ya’! There’s the dark mark on his arm, ya’ can see it! This is just a traitor, _scum_.” The man spat on the ground, and Harry could feel himself getting angrier with every second that passed, and every damn word the man uttered.

“I see only one piece of scum here, but it's not him.” Harry hissed back, like an untamed basilisk.

“Are ya’ calling me a piece of scum you little bastard?!”

Harry grinned.

“I know, I know, I was often told that I’m just stating the obvious.”

The man grabbed his wand, but by the time he pulled it out Harry’s was already pointed at him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Harry warned.

“Potter…” Sounded up Snape’s voice in the background but Harry didn’t care.

“Are ya’ mad? Why are ya’ protecting a Death Eater? He served You Know Who, he’s a scum, and he should _die_!”

“He’s _not_ a Death Eater.” Harry yelled his wand shifting down, pointing at the man’s heart now. “And now go before I hex you out of here.”

“Ya’ think I’ll be afraid of some boy waving with his wand? Who the hell are ya’ anyway? You’re one of _His_ men, too aren’t ya’? That’s why ya’ protect that piece of shit.”

Harry let his lips twitch in a twisted smirk. He slid his hair away from his forehead so that his lightening shaped scar became clearly visibly.

“Ring a bell?” He hissed at the man who looked definitely scared now.

“A-anyone can have a-a scar like that…” The man said, however his tone clearly showed he wasn’t so sure about himself anymore.

Harry dashed to him with two huge steps and pressed his wand to the man’s throat. “You need more proof?” He asked; his voice cold as ice, just a bit threatening.

“Potter, enough.” Snape’s hand folded around his arm, trying to pull him away but Harry shook it off.

“I don’t remember you fighting with us at the final battle, I don’t remember your face as you battled with Lestrange, or Greyback, or _Voldemort_.” Harry whispered to the stranger so silently it was barely audible. “But I remember _him_. I remember his face as he fought for _your_ fucking liberty. So shut your bloody mouth before I-“

“Potter! That is enough!” Snape said, his arm on Harry’s chest, pulling him once again back.

“No, Snape, it’s not-“

“Yes, Harry, it is. Come now.”

And that did it. Hearing his own name from Severus mouth reached what the strong hands were unable to achieve.

“He’s a great man. Much greater than you could ever be.” Harry hissed, before he let himself be dragged away from the shaking man, and up the stairs.

They managed to get away from all the strangers as they hid in a dark corner.

“What were you thinking Potter?” Snape sneered at him.

“Whoa, what?! Didn’t you want to say, ‘thank you’?” He asked, surprised.

“For what exactly? Making a scene in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron? Threatening a drunken man? Did you even realize there were two Hogwarts student behind you when you were pointing a wand at a man’s throat?” Snape hissed angry.

“I was just… He was…” Harry felt himself suddenly dizzy, he just stood up for Snape, shouldn’t the man be at least a bit grateful?

“They _always_ are, Potter.”

“What do you mean?” Harry looked in the obsidian eyes.

“I have met this man once today, he made a similar attempt to anger me, however _I,_ unlike _someone_ , can control myself. And he wasn’t the only one. People usually don’t like those whose name once was connected to the Dark Side.” Snape said, shaking his head lightly. “You shouldn’t have done this…”

“How can you be so calm?” Harry shouted.

“Because I’m used to this!” Snape answered, in the same manner.

All his anger disappeared as he heard that utter bitterness and gloom in Snape’s voice. Now it was Harry’s turn to shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be…” He murmured, driving his hand through his thick hair.

Suddenly, Snape grabbed his hand.

“Oh shit. We missed it.” He said, and Harry knew if the situation were different, he would be laughing now, as he not often had the pleasure to hear his ex-professor swear. But in this situation he couldn’t laugh.

“The portkey, you mean?” he asked, looking at his watch as well. It was already 6:11.

“Of course that, you dimwit.” Snape sneered again, turning around. “Looks like we have to stay here a little longer. I'll get a room for us. It would not be wise to stay down there, after your scene.” He said walking downwards, but then abruptly turned around and looked at Harry. “You stay here. Don’t you dare move!” He whispered with an intense glare.

Harry nodded surrendering.

**o.O.o**

Harry sent an owl to Minerva, hoping that they managed to fix at least some of the fireplaces at the school. He didn’t understand why they had to clean all the fires at the same time, because that was the reason why they had been stuck here. The fires were disconnected by the Ministry and as far as Harry knew they will only be working tomorrow morning.

In the meantime, Tom was nice enough to lend them his _office_ ; Harry did not have a better word to describe that hole, though they were grateful for it. While waiting for the owl to return, they talked about apparating with the boys as well, but neither him nor Snape dared risk the chance of the boys Splinching.

As after several hours there still wasn’t any response from Minerva, or anyone else from the castle for that matter, they decided to settle for sleeping. While Harry prepared for some tea for them, at Snape’s request, the other professor and the kids went down to find Tom and ask for proper rooms.

It took Snape ten minutes to return, with the Kirk twins right behind him.

The boys were grinning sheepishly, though Snape seemed agitated.

“What happened?” Harry asked, ready for the worse.

“The Leaky Cauldron is full.” Zachary answered his question, trying to the hide his grin.

“We could only get one room. For all of us.” Snape said with a tired tone.

“Just _one_ room?” He asked disbelievingly. This was even worse than the worst.

“Either this, or you can sleep in Diagon Alley. You’re choice, Potter.” Snape scoffed before entering their room.

Harry groaned painfully but went behind him.

“Cool.” Zachary whispered to his brother.

**o.O.o**

It was almost midnight and Harry was lying on the ground, ready for bed. They agreed they would let the boys sleep in the bed while he and Snape would spend the night in front of the fire, on the ground.

Zachary and Leonard were in their beds, still quietly whispering when Snape blew the last candle. The only light in the room was from Snape’s wand, and from the fireplace.

“Sleep tight boys.” Snape said as he sat on the soft blankets right next to Harry. “If I hear a word…” He didn’t have to finish, the threatening manner made it obvious what someone could expect from him after uttering even a syllable.

“Goodnight Professor Snape, Professor Potter”, the twins said loudly, with a slight snigger in their voice.

“Oh and _sweets dreams,_ Leo.” Zack whispered and his tone suggested there were some hidden innuendoes what Harry and Snape couldn’t understand.

There was a loud swishing noise then a painful but laughing cry. “Ow! Don’t hit me!” And laughing again.

“ _Shut up_ , boys.” Snape said irritated and Harry almost saw him rolling his eyes however he couldn’t really see the man, as he was sitting behind him.

“Sorry sir.” Came the two voices from somewhere under the blankets.

After Snape was sure the boys were silent he slid under his blanket and made himself as comfortable as someone can be, when they're lying on the ground. At least that was what Harry suspected from the noises right next to him. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his drumming heartbeat while waiting for sleep to take him.

Minutes passed as he was lying there in the silence, no one was talking or making any noise at all. The grandfather-clock in the corner chimed midnight but he still wasn’t sleeping. After some time, light snoring came from the other side of the room, and even Snape’s breathing became even next to him. Only Harry lay there unable to close his eyes for more than a minute.

Because how could he sleep right here and now with this man right next to him. After what had happened last evening, he was surprised he was even able to talk normally to Snape and now here he was, _lying_ next to the damn man. He was sure, this will be a long night because he already knew he won't be able to sleep. Last night after he eased his painful arousal, he went to bed, but he couldn’t fall asleep for many hours. His lower lip was pulsing, as had his cock, even after he had a mind-blowing orgasm. He got hard just because he thought of Snape, where the man’s hand went on his body and how it felt as he slammed his hips down, pressing their erections together.

Knowing, that the man he adored and lusted for was only inches from him felt maddening, as Snape could have been even miles from him it wouldn’t make any  difference.

He fidgeted under his blanket, he wanted to turn around but he didn’t know how close was the other man and he wanted to avoid every physical contact. He had to lie here for a few more hours, than he can go out, everyone will be asleep and The Leaky Cauldron will be empty. Yes, he will get up, walk out of the room and maybe sit down downstairs, reading some old newspaper until Tom will wake up and make him some breakfast perhaps.

He tried to recall where he saw that dirty, old paper just tonight. Maybe on the table?

Snape moved behind him. The blanket stirred lightly around his lean figure.

No, not on the table. Chair maybe?

His own blanket moved at his back. A sudden rush of cold air crept up on his naked waist, where his shirt was turned up.

No, not on the chair. There were no empty chairs around. On the bar counter perhaps? “Ah…” He hissed. The cold air disappeared. Warm fingers touched the small of his back. He shifted further away from Snape, trying to ignore the sensation.

No. The counter was wet and full of glasses and goblets. Where then?

The fingers returned. First only fingertips brushed softly on his back, but then the pressure hardened and then it was a palm sliding under his shirt, touching his naked skin.

He tried to think. Snape’s hand on him must have been just an involuntary move. _Concentrate Potter, concentrate!_ he reminded himself.

The newspaper. Where…?

The palm slid upwards, along his spinal column, fingertips dancing on his vertebras, until it reached his neck, and then it went back along the same route, causing goose bumps all over Harry’s skin.

Fuck the newspaper. His eyes were wide open, his breathing fast.

The palm stopped on his waist and Harry felt the long, slim fingers trailing the outline of his hipbone then suddenly Snape shifted again and his hand went down over his stomach, caressing his chest, then upwards, skimming over his hardened nipple.

Harry grabbed the hand through his shirt and held it one place.

“Snape?! What the hell are you doing?” He hissed because this was definitely not some involuntary movement.

“Touching.” Came a smug, deep voice and fingertips brushed over his sensitive nipple once again. “You know Potter, what you have done a few hours ago, defending my honour in front of all those people, that was very gallant.” The smug voice went on and Harry felt it hard to concentrate as meanwhile soft fingers caressed him. “You said such nice things about me, and in return I only angrily bellowed at you. It wasn’t nice of me.” Severus whispered teasing and as he talked he shifted closer to Harry.

“At first, I thought that would be my revenge for last night.” Snape went on with smooth voice, not stopping stroking Harry’s nipple. “But then I realized, you deserve something for standing up for me. Something nice. But, in the meantime, I do deserve something as my revenge too. Because I’m sure you admit that making me hard…” Snape groaned lightly at this point and Harry simply echoed it as fervently. “… wasn’t a considerate and fair thing to do. Right, _Potter_? So now, lying here, I made my decision. As my revenge I will touch you the way you touched me last night and you have to be silent and you have to endure it.” Snape murmured into Harry’s ear and the young man found it hard to concentrate on the important information of this payback as now Severus’s hand was sliding downwards on his stomach. “However, as I said before, you did quite a nice thing to me this evening, surprising as it was; still you deserve an equally kind response. So therefor, this time…”

Harry squealed as he felt fingertips poking under the waistband of his boxers.

“… I will finish what I started…” Snape went on and Harry didn’t understand why he didn’t just stop the madman’s hand as it was only millimetres from his throbbing erection. “… and I will make you _come_.” Snape groaned the last word as his fingers enfolded Harry’s erection and slid along its full lengths not so lightly.

Harry whimpered and the fervent noise made him aware of his situation and moreover his surroundings. Snape was sliding his long fingers on his rigid cock, speaking of revenging something that was pure misunderstanding, while two of their students were peacefully sleeping a few meters away from them.

This couldn’t be happening right now.

“Snape!” He hissed, his hand grasping Snape’s. “Stop! Stop this nonsense!” He protested trying to wriggle away from the man.

“ _Nonsense_?” Severus chuckled darkly and that sound caused shivers on Harry’s arms and back. “Let’s make this clear, Potter. I’m not the one who was unable to keep his hands at bay last night; I’m not the one who wasn’t unable to control his curiosity and kept touching my animagus form. And I’m definitely not the one with a weeping erection right now. So why don’t you just shut up. Because we both know what you really want.”

“But the… uh… twins.” Harry murmured in agony as the fingers were still sliding on him.

“They’re sleeping. They happened to drink a tiny bit of sleeping potion along their tea, during the evening.”

“Did you drug your students?” Harry cried out, though still trying to be silent. His head was twisting backwards, trying to look Snape in the eye.

“Well…” Snape laughed darkly again. “It was a potion, not some muggle drug. Or would you rather have some audience?” Severus moaned, his fingers tightly around Harry’s manhood.

“Mmm… no…”Harry managed between eager groans. “I would rather have none of this nonsense.”

“None, you say?” Severus teased, sliding his hand firmly over the tip of Harry’s erection. The young man gasped for air, his hips jerked upwards by the contact and Severus had to laugh again.

“I am not fond of liars, Potter.” He said, grabbing into Harry’s black mane, pulling it backwards. “You are aware of this, I presume. And yet, here you are, lying to me, once again.”

“Sh-shit…” Harry’s voice was breaking at almost every syllable he had to utter. The pleasure was intense, much better than he ever hoped, but he couldn’t, he _could not_ do this, right now. “Please, Snape, stop.”

“No,” came the harsh answer, combined with a fervent twist of fingers. “You like this.” The man whispered in his ears and his reply escaped his lips, before he could stop the word.

“ _Yes_.” This couldn’t be his voice, this needy, animalistic groan. “NO!” He corrected and, yes, this was his voice now, desperate, but equally needy.

This made Snape laugh again, with that dark laugh what promised such lustful acts Harry couldn’t even imagine. A laugh, that sent shivers up on his arm and down on his back, a laugh that made his cock twitch with eagerness. He knew Severus felt it too, because the next moment the man leaned to his ears, his lips grazing his earlobes as he talked.

“It escapes me, why you are denying this, denying yourself. You want it; that is clear. And even if your hard cock in my hand at the moment would not be sufficient evidence, last night your body made it clear what it wants; I felt your hardness against my own erection, Potter. I felt your ardent thrusts. Your denial is futile. And here you are, desperately trying to evade my attention now. Why?”

Harry knew the answer, even through the thick fog of lust in his mind, but he didn’t want to reply to Snape. He didn’t even really dare reply to himself, as the answer was too much, too dangerous to utter aloud. It was simple though. He would want more. Just this one time wouldn’t be enough for him, never enough.

“Why…?” Snape whispered and this time gently, caressing Harry’s earlobe with his nose. His breathing gusted softly on Harry’s cheeks as his fingers slid on Harry’s erection a few more times, slowly and languidly.

When there was no answer, Severus suddenly pulled away his hand.  
“All right then” he groaned, anger flaring up deep in him.

Harry gasped at the sudden loss and involuntarily grasped Snape’s hand before it could slide out of his boxers. He breathed faster as he slowly drove the long, wet fingers over his erection again and when the contact was made he moaned again, thrusting up his hips.

Hesitantly Severus started moving his hand on the silky member as he whispered “…What do you want from me?” He didn’t understand the sudden change in Harry’s behaviour.

“More,” Harry groaned through his tightly clenched jaw. “Always more.”

“I don’t like being played with.” Snape said, however his actions belied his tone. His caresses became more fervent with every touch.

“That is the truth, Snape.” Harry said, tossing his blanket down from himself. With a swift motion he pushed down his boxers to his knees then kick them off somewhere in the dark ground.

His left fingers caged around Severus’ on his cock, grasping harder while his right slid on Snape’s firm thigh and grabbed it, pulling the man closer.

Severus put his right leg between Harry’s and then lay on his back, dragging Harry this way almost half way over him. He tucked his leg and Harry dipped his fingernails into the lower part of his thigh, which was more sensitive. He groaned as the man over him drove a long red line with his nails while wriggling from the steady, seductive strokes on his erection.

“Fuck!” Harry moaned as Snape’s thumb brushed the wet tip of his cock, spreading his precum.

“You?” Snape asked, smiling against his neck.

“Mmm…” was all Harry could say, because admitting that was what he lusted for, would be more than he could handle. Even this had the risk that next day he would go to Snape and beg for another round or just simply retreat to a corner and sob there for a while, because this was just one night, just a reward, as Snape would put it, and he could do nothing about it no matter how much he wanted.

“A minute ago you said no and now you’re almost begging.” Snape smirked, his right still pumping Harry, his left going round and round Harry’s erected nipple under his shirt.

“I… can't… resist… _this_ ,” the young man gasped as the fingers around him became even more fierce.

Severus pinched his nipple and Harry groaned up loudly.

“Quiet, my dear,” Severus murmured with his harsh voice, “you don’t want to wake the boys, do you.”

“Let’s see how you could manage yourself with my hand around _your_ erection.” Harry retorted.

“Who said I have an erection.” Snape asked with laugh in his voice, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smirked slightly before Severus firmly drove his thumb and pointing finger over the tip, his touch eager and ardent.

“You had one last night, and I’m pretty sure that hardness at my back isn’t your wand.”

“You smug bastard.” Snape said with lips against Harry’s ear. He heard Harry’s laugh and he smiled evilly at that. He slid his left on Harry’ naked body, down on his chest, on his stomach, over his groin. He grabbed Harry’s balls, while his right was still moving on the rigid shaft.

Harry gasped for air for a few seconds, his cock pulsing in the hard grip. Snape’s fingers twisted ferociously on his erection as he moved, his hips bucking up, thrusting into the hand.

Harry inched his hand closer to Snape’s erection, but he didn’t get very close.

“You move even a bit more and I swear to Merlin I leave you here.”

Harry groaned in disappointment and irritation, suffering from the unjustness of the situation.

“You had your time last night.” Snape smiled, his teeth nibbling on Harry’s earlobe.

“I don’t remember grabbing your cock.”

“Is that so? On the other hand, I do recall a moment when you stroked my tail, what do you think, where did I feel that?”

“That doesn’t count, you were a panther!” Harry moaned desperately and lustfully as he felt himself overwhelmed with sensations at his lower parts.

“Doesn’t count? Let me tell you then, this little detail that might have escaped your brilliant observation capabilities,” Severus said, leaning again to Harry’s ear, whispering his words directly at the boys ears, knowing how his hot, wet breath would affect the other man. “I almost _came_.”

“Mmm…” Harry groaned, unable to think, as the sensations were too much. He wriggled in the strong arms, thrusting upwards in strong fingers. “Fuck it…” he moaned grabbing into Snape’s hair and turning his head towards the other man. For a second, he considered what he was about to do then he realized he was over caring about anything at all.

With lips wet and eager, he kissed Snape. He pressed his soft lips to Snape’s mouth and kissed him, driving his tongue over the lower lip, waiting for a response. Snape moaned into his mouth and opened his lips, his tongue darting out enfolding with Harry’s. They shared wild kissed, moaning, gasping for air, what seemed to have escaped from the room. Snape’s hand jerking uncontrollably on Harry’s hardness, eager moves and ardent strokes, faster and faster until Harry jerked, biting down on Severus’ lip as he came, shaking and uncontrolled, panting heavily.

Severus kept stroking him as long as he was moaning, lightheaded and faint from his orgasm, placing wet kisses on his neckline as Harry slowly calmed.

As Severus waited for Harry to completely return to his senses, he raised his hand to his lips and licked down the semen from his fingers. He smirked at the bittersweet taste on his tongue, eager for more of what he had just done. He heard a faint muttering from Harry and he was about to ask back because he did not understand, but then suddenly he felt his hands too heavy to move.

“What have you done to me, you imbecile?” He asked, afraid of what might have come now.

Harry turned around on him and he was unable to shake him off, or to move at all.

“Did you really think I’ll let you get away with this? I’m not that child anymore, Snape. I’m a grown up man, who isn't afraid of you anymore.”

“You’re not afraid, are you? Is that the reason I am currently _unable to move_?!”

“Well, I had to restrain you before you just vanish again.” Harry said, tossing down his shirt to the floor, sitting up on Snape’s lap utterly naked.

“What are you doing?” Snape asked with a sudden intake of breath.

“Giving you a good view,” said Harry sliding his hand teasingly over his naked chest. The orange fire next to them illuminated his skin, perfectly highlighting his toned muscles. “Or do you not like, what you see?”

Severus simply sneered as an answer.

“Lift the charm; let me move!” Severus demanded.

“Or what? You'll jinx me?” asked the young man, raising an eyebrow. Half smile played on his lips as he slithered his hands on Snape chest languidly. “Not without your wand, you can’t.” He slid Snape’s wand out from his robe and put it aside, far away so that Snape couldn’t reach it.

“Potter, you imbecile. If you don’t-”

“Shut up, Snape.” Harry cut in, smiling at Snape’s surprised and taken aback expression. “I’m talking now.” He whispered leaning over Snape. He gave a small kiss on the bristly jawline before he continued. “I’m fed up with you, you know. I’ve had a crush on you for years, and I always thought you hated me. But now, I've started wondering. You see, you don’t let someone caress your animagus form if you hate them. You don’t tease someone like you did yesterday, if you hate them and specially, and I’m most certain about this, you don’t jerk out someone, if you hate them. So this made me think, maybe you don’t hate me. On the contrary, actually…”

“You’re dreaming, Potter!” Snape laughed evilly.

Harry snapped up his head, so he could look Snape in the eyes. “Am I?” He drove his hand over Snape’s groin, and slithered his fingers firmly over the erected manhood he found there. “Am I _really_ dreaming, Snape? In that case, this is quite a good dream.”

He fumbled with the belt buckle for a second then opened the fliers of the dark black jeans.

“Potter, stop.” Snape commented with harsh voice.

“Don’t worry, I will. Soon.” Harry grinned as he slithered the pants a bit down and slipped his hand beneath Snape’s underwear. The man’s cock was wet and warm between his fingers, and hard like steel. He moaned in synchrony with Snape as their skins became in contact.

“Five minutes, Snape and if you still want me to stop, if you _really_ want me to stop, I will.” Harry pulled Snape’s erection out of his pants and slid further down on the man.

“Potter, I said-”

“Oh I heard you, Snape, don’t worry.” Harry smirked, his lips hovering over Snape’s hardness. “I’ve heard every word you said,” and with this, he lower his head, and took Snape’s cock in his mouth. He was satisfied to hear the deep groan that erupted from Snape’s throat and he continued to lick and suck on the manhood between his lips.

Teasing, he licked the whole lengths from the bottom to the top, right over a thick pulsing vein. His finger closed around the base of Severus’s erection, pumping hard, as he took the tip in his mouth again, sucking on it ardently. He chanced a look at Snape’s face, ready or the worst but the man lay beneath him burning with lust, with closed eyes, panting from pleasure, biting into his lower lip. He didn’t notice, that Harry lifted the petrifying charm from him long ago, his hands still lied next to him, fingers grasping into the sheets beneath them. 

Harry moved his mouth up and down on the hard manhood, licking, and grazing very lightly with his teeth, barely thinking about consequences that could arise because of what he had done. He might be just about to make a lifelong enemy to himself, because if he was wrong, Snape will hate him for the rest of his life. But he was past caring.

When the assumed his five minutes were over, he lifted his head, though he didn’t hear a complaining word from Snape. What bothered him though was that he didn’t hear _any_ word from Snape at all, just gasps and fervid moans. Scared of what the man will do next, he moved further up on him, trying to face him.

Snape opened his eyes and looked at him, anger reflecting in his eyes.

“Are you done?” He hissed.

“Not quite. But my five minutes are up,” said Harry.

“Good. Now let me move.”

“You have been able to move since I first laid my mouth on your cock.” Harry said, defiant.

Snape’s expression showed surprise at first then his eyes narrowed.

“Good.” Snape said, his voice husky and then with a swift motion he grabbed Harry and turned him under himself. Being now on top, he lifted Harry’s hands over the young man’s head and held him that pose, while with his right he searched for his wand.

Harry didn’t attempt to escape, he still believed he was right assuming Snape wanted more than just simply praising him with his previous actions, however he became uneasy by the brutal force the man used. Uneasy and excited.

When Snape finally found his wand, he pointed it right at Harry’s neck.

“Give me one good reason, why I shouldn’t just hex you right away,” he hissed like a snake.

“Because of _this_ , maybe?” Harry said, pushing up his hips, rubbing his naked torso to Snape’s wet erection.

Severus repressed a feverish gasp and pressed his wand deeper into Harry’s skin. “In case I were to petrify you, I could do anything, _anything at all_ , to you right now. I could silence you; no one would hear your desperate cries if I forced myself on you. You don’t understand how dangerous I am to you. You are an idiot.”

“Nothing can be worse than the nights I have to spend without you. And let me tell you, it’s not _forcing_ when the other wants it as badly as you.” Harry replied, staring directly at the obsidian eyes.

Harry felt the poking at his neck disappear suddenly and his hands were also free again. Then he saw the wand was pointed at Snape. He didn’t understand what the man was about to do, but Snape murmured a spell and was suddenly absolutely naked over Harry.

Harry slid his hands lightly and carefully over Snape’s side and chest, caressing his slightly hairy chest, moving further up over the collarbone and then on the long, slim neck.

Grabbing the man’s neck, Harry tried pulling him down, however Snape resisted slightly. He rose from the sheets and met the man’s lips half way, kissing him lightly and restrained. The tension was immediately gone from Snape’s body and he pushed Harry on the ground while kissing back eagerly.

The young man tucked his legs, making it more comfortable for Snape to lie between his legs. Harry slid a hand between the long black curls, gasping at the silky sensation. His left hand was on Snape’s back, pressed in the soft flesh.

The man ravished his mouth, biting, sucking on his lips, wild, like the panther he turned into. He grabbed Harry’s thigh and raised it from the ground and Harry folded his leg around Snape’s waist, while he pushed himself up with the other, rubbing himself to Snape.

All of a sudden, their kiss broke and Snape looked deep in his eyes.

“This is your last chance to say no, I might still be able to stop at this point.” Snape murmured, voice hoarse and deep, and Harry felt fingers at his bottom, circling around his entrance.

“You could still stop? Good for you; I’ve been past my point of no return for hours…”

Snape smirked as he pressed a finger into him and Harry’s smug smile dissolved into a lustful groan. His fingers dashed into Snape’s skin as he arched away from the ground.

“Mmm, yesss…” he hissed. His voice cracked when the finger started moving in him, in and out. Snape fingered him exactly how he kissed: fast and eager. Another finger followed the first one within minutes, neither of them able to wait much longer.

“Enough with the tease, _fuck_ _me_ already.” Harry moaned, eagerly moving on the fingers but keenly waiting for more.

Snape raised his eyebrows and huffed, maybe it was a laugh, Harry couldn’t decide. Within a second, he felt a poking hardness at his hole, and his whole body tensed in anticipation.

Snape started thrusting in and Harry almost cried out from the tension. He folded his other leg around Snape as well, lifting his hips up slightly. Snape moved slowly in him, in and out moving forward only centimetre by centimetre, until with a last quick shove he filled Harry completely. Panting, he buried his head between Harry’s neck and shoulder, wet air was tickling Harry’s skin.

“You’re so… fucking tight.” Snape gasped against his ear as he moved his hips slightly.

Harry gasped at the sensation, unable to answer. Snape didn’t fail to notice that the Boy Who Lived was finally left speechless.

“I wasn’t aware that my cock in you would make you shut up… I should have done this day ago.” Snape moaned with a teasing smile at the corner of his lips.

 _You should have done this years ago…_ Harry thought to himself but was still unable to speak up, as the erection in him started moving faster, making every receptor in his body hypersensitive.

Snape moved in him, shoving him to the ground more forcefully by every thrust. Harry clung to him as if his life depended on it, fingers dashing into soft white skin, teeth sinking onto the base of Snape’s neck, preventing Harry from crying aloud and waking up the two sleeping boys in the room.

Snape grabbed his waist and raised him up into a sitting position as if he wouldn’t weight more than a feather. Snape was kneeling now and Harry sat over him, riding him, his own once again erected manhood trapped between them.

This new position allowed Snape to penetrate into him deeper than before, and he even found a spot, _the spot_ , making Harry whine with ecstasy at every thrust.

Even with closed eyes, Snape was entirely aware of the young man in front of him. He sensed the soft hair at his finger, the warm skin under his palm, the hard and wet erection sliding against his stomach and the tight flesh he was thrusting into. He felt all that but when he opened his eyes and looked at Harry before him, his heartbeat hitched from the beautiful body in front of him. Harry was submerged in pleasure. The light of the flames from the nearby fireplace danced on his skin for the rhythm of their fervid thrusts. His usually white skin seemed now orange, his muscles highlighted by dark shadows, vivid and vibrant.

Fierce nails awoke him from his amazement as they dashed deep into his back. Harry screeched long lines into his back, moaning with his head lolled back. Snape hissed from the sudden pain but he liked it. He liked the idea that the other marked him. This was a mark he liked wearing.

Eagerly, he moved faster. Harry was bouncing on him with a fierce passion, his body crushed against Severus’ as he leaned forward. Harry couldn’t hold back a wild cry as Snape’s thrust became deeper and faster. Afraid that they would wake the boys, he covered Harry’s mouth with his palm, and the young man immediately bit into the soft flesh beneath his pointing finger.

The pain again drove him closer to his orgasm. He felt how his own fingers dashed into Harry’s soft flesh over his hips, and he was sure next day the little half-moons will still be visible and red, proving what they had done, remnants of their fervid night together.

Harry whined again shuddering, and he let go of his mouth. Right at that moment the Hero of the Wizarding World threw himself at Snape, kissing him wildly and deeply. It was Snape’s time to moan harshly in the kiss. Suddenly, Harry’s movements became hectic and his moans and gasps louder and more desperate. Snape reached between their tightly pressed bodies and grabbed Harry’s cock, his fingers enfolding firmly around the thick and wet manhood.

Harry cried up again, his body twisting and jerking. With a sudden move, Snape smashed him against the ground again, fucking him into the sheets returning to their previous position only with much more fervent thrust.

Harry’s desperate and lust filled moan was muffled as he bit onto Snape’s collarbone. They came crying into the other’s skin, shuddering and frantically clinging to the other. Their orgasm washed through their bodies like a tsunami, flooding and overcharging their senses.

Gasping for air they lay on each other for minutes until the sensations faded and they were able to the move and sense their environment.

They tried to move quietly now, contrasting the fervent noises they certainly made few minutes ago.

Snape, still breathless, looked for his wand but Harry was the first to find it. As he took his wand he watched the young man lying on his elbows, one leg tucked up and slightly bent, giving a perfect view on his groin. His skin was wet from the sweat, while drops of semen streamed on his stomach. Snape wanted to clean him and dress him but the sight in front of him was just too gorgeous.

He climbed over Harry in all fours and leaned over his stomach. Looking into the sparkly green eyes, he licked down the semen from Harry’s body. Potter lolled his back but didn’t break the eye contact. His hand slithered into between Snape’s dark curls and satisfied smile played on his lips.

But the moment was gone and Snape casted a few spells, cleaning both of them and the sheets and dressing himself up as well. Within a second, Harry’s clothes were lying between them in a neat pile. He stood up and walked to the door.

“See you tomorrow.” Snape whispered with hoarse voice.

“Snape, what-?” But Harry couldn’t finish it as the other man was already out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, the twins heard everything. They won't be able to walk by, go near, look at Severus and Harry the same way ever again. Not that they didn't enjoy what they've heard, of course. The happenings of this night gave them plenty of images for their future wanking sessions. :D
> 
> You might be interested that Zachary and Leonard Kirk got their names from Star Trek characters or the actors playing them. Because Star Trek is awesome :3


	3. Christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a small epilogue that should have been posted on Christmas morning but I'm a lazy ass so it's posted in January... Anyway, Merry Freaking Late Christmas Everyone and thank you very much for reading my stories :)
> 
> Hope you will like it!

_Where they are both foolish and keen to love_

* * *

 

 

“One day. One more day.” Harry said to himself for the thousands time that day. To be precise twelve more hours and he will be free to go to the Burrow for a real Weasley Christmas. Not that it would be so bad to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas, but staying would mean chances of running into Snape. And that, he would rather avoid.

Their little trip to Diagon Alley happened a week ago and since then, he hadn’t spoken a word to Snape except the necessary greetings, and even that happened only if there was someone around them.

He didn’t imagine the situation could become more awkward after the panther accident, but it looked like what happened in the Leaky Cauldron made everything even worse. Harry still didn’t understand why Snape had left on that night, he just couldn’t believe Snape simply used him for sex.

This whole madness made no sense to him, and he couldn’t wait to finally get away from the school. He will most likely talk this through with Hermione, she always gave good advice, maybe she can help with this too. She always nagged Harry about his love life, now he can get all the information she wants, in exchange for some advice of course.

“Sorry Professor Potter!” A boy run by him, waking him from his daydreams.

“No running on the corridors, Sixsmith!” He shouted after the seventh year Hufflepuff boy.

He walked the cold corridors looking for Minerva. She just returned from the meetings with the giants and Harry was curious how it went. She travelled there after they’d left for Diagon Alley as there seemed to occur some problem and she was there all week, leaving Snape in charge of the school. Harry was secretly very glad about this, when he found out, because this meant Snape was too busy and was most probably sitting in his office and working during the days, meaning it was very unlikely to run into him in the corridors.

As he got closer to a corner, he heard a familiar voice. Minerva was coming towards him. Smiling he quickened his path. Right when he rounded the corner, another voice spoke up, this one deep, making him shiver and he didn’t have to look up to know who it belonged to. He thought of turning back the way he came but then Minerva must have seen him.

“Oh good, Harry, come here for a second.” Minerva said to him as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. “I was just going to your room to fetch you.”

Snape however continued to walk and Harry was slightly relieved that they didn’t have to speak, specially not next to Minerva, with her eagle eyes.

“Potter,” came an unnerving greeting as Snape walked past him.

“Snape,” Harry answered in the same manner and went straight to Minerva.

Minerva looked from one of them to the other until Snape disappeared behind the corner, then her gaze settled on Harry. Waiting, Minerva raised an eyebrow and for a minute Harry though, ‘ _She knows._ ’ But then he realized Snape would die first rather than telling Minerva what had happened between them so he simply smiled and asked the woman, “So, how was your trip? I heard the giants agreed to-”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, never mind the giants, Harry. What happened between the two of you now? I strand in Diagon alley and you still ignore each other? Or even worse, as I can see.”

“Nothing happened, we just had a little argument,” Harry said, waving casually with his hand. “Wait, what do you mean, you stranded in Diagon Alley?” He asked surprised and the previous sentence sunk in his mind.

 “Did you really think, I would order the cleaning of _all_ the school’s fireplace in _one single day_? What if something happens to the children?” Minerva said nonchalantly. “And Harry, you are still a terrible liar. What happened?”

“I told you nothing happened! Why would you do that? Why would you make us stay there with the twins?” Harry asked desperately.

“Because the two of you have some things to sort out, Harry. And I’m still waiting for your answer.” Minerva said calmly.

“What, you mean, Snape and me?”

“Of course I mean Severus and you, who else would I talk about?”

“Oh no, Minerva, there is nothing between Snape and me, well except the ongoing hatred of course.” Harry said however, it sounded more bitter than was acceptable for him.

“Hatred?!” Minerva laughed aloud. “He didn’t sacrifice his life because he hated you, Harry and I’m quite sure you didn’t saved his life just out of good heart when at the time you were quite certain he killed Albus to prove his loyalty to Voldemort.”

“That is…” But Harry didn’t know how to finish his sentence. It was true. He always hated Snape for what he had done (or rather for what he thought he had done), but the fact that at that time he had a crush on the man, still remained. He saved Snape years ago, after Nagini bit him because he had feelings for him and not just because he had a chance.

“Oh Harry, even a blind troll can see you two have feelings for each other.” Minerva patted her on the shoulder.

Harry remained quiet for a second, considering his possibilities.

“Feelings, yes. On his part mostly hatred.” He said carefully to Minerva.

“And on your part?”

“Maybe not hatred…?” He said hesitantly, not sure whether it was a question or a statement.

“Maybe you are wrong about his hatred too.”

“ _That_ is a _big_ maybe.” Harry nodded meaningfully.

“Stop being foolish Harry,” Minerva shook her head. “Believe me, you don’t want to wake up one day and realize the only one you have ever truly loved is gone.” They remained quiet for a moment and Harry discreetly looked out the window to study a hippogriff, giving time for Minerva to sweep away the little teardrop from the corner of her eyes.

Minerva cleared his throat and Harry spoke up again.

“But what if he-” he didn’t have a chance to finish.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Harry, you’re a Gryffindor, act like one!” Said Minerva determined and turned around. With a few long steps, she was already out of Harry’s view.

Harry stood there astonished and solidified into stone.

Is he really considering looking for Snape to confront him?

**o.O.o**

Hours went by and Harry still couldn’t gather the courage to go and find Snape.

It never occurred to him however that he could hate Christmas this much. His mood was ruined after talking to Minerva. The singing choirs drove him up the wall, he suddenly hated all the ghosts, flying over him, singing the Christmas carols and Peeves holding mistletoe over innocent students and throwing water balloons over those who refused to kiss. However the children most of the times started giggling after he appeared and kissed each other then ran off, laughing.

The trees seemed too big and smell of the freshly baked Christmas cakes, what he like so much as a child, now suddenly made him feel nauseous.

Two Slytherin girls walked past him and he heard one of them whisper, not so quietly, “Did you see Professor Snape today? He looks so hot!”

“Oh for God’s sake!” Harry cried up, turning around. This was ridiculous. And not just because Snape was hot _all the time_ , not just today.

He marched past the two girls and went down to the dungeons. He walked past Snape’s classroom as he was sure he wasn’t there as the lessons had been over for a few days. He rushed straight to his private rooms and knocked on the door with a hammering fist.

Within seconds, the door opened up revealing a quite angry looking Snape, who indeed was hot today, wearing his black polo neck and dark blue, tight jeans.

“Potter,” he said and the anger disappeared from his face and his expression transformed to surprise.

“Snape, we need to talk.” Harry said determined.

“I’m busy right now.” Snape said and with that, he tried to close the door. But Harry expected something similar and with a sudden move he tossed the door open, and stepped in the brightly lit room.

“It’s important.” He said, looking at the astounded Snape.

“Well then, why don’t you come in?” Snape asked from the thin air in the doorway, sarcasm dripping from his words as he closed the door behind him.

“Sit Potter, you’re not in a bar.”

Harry looked around the room and realized he’d never been here before. He would remember this amount of books lying on every horizontal surface.

“Tea?” Snape asked watching Harry sit down on one of the comfortable sofas at the fire.

“Whisky would be better, thanks.” Harry answered casually, studying the books.

Snape waved with his hand and two glasses of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey appeared in the air. He handed one to Potter and grasped the other. He needs it.

“This place is much better than I expected…” Harry mumbled, sipping into his Firewhisky.

“Why, what did you expect?” Snape asked; his eyebrow raised high mostly because of the fact that Potter even had an expectation of his sleeping chamber.

“I dunno… chains and a torture rack?”

“You idiot…” Snape murmured leaning against the fireplace. “What do you want, Potter? I don’t have time.”

“We need to talk,” Harry said standing up and putting his glass on the table.

“You already mentioned that. Get to your point, I’m a busy man.” Snape sneered.

Harry took a deep breath.

“We were stuck in Diagon Alley because of Minerva. The fire places weren’t closed at all.”

“In case this is all you came here to tell me…” Snape said, walking towards the door.

“No, I’m getting there.”

“Get there a bit faster.”

“She seems to think that there is an unsolved emotional conflict between the two of us,” Harry motioned between them before going on. “Is there?”

“Well, I know nothing of sort.” Snape shook his head. “Now would you leave?” He motioned to the door.

Harry thought for a moment. He needed a slightly bolder approach.

“Snape, you fucked me, so I would go with yes, there is.”

The silence was deafening between them.

“Look, we have to clear this up. We’re colleagues and we have to work together and this thing, whatever it is, needs to be solved.”

“There is nothing to talk about. What happened doesn’t influence my abilities as a professor.”

“Good for you, Snape,” Harry snapped, “because I’m suffering from a week long sleep deprivation, lack of appetite, constant headaches and I’m pretty sure it’s because of you.”

“Should I sing lullabies to you?” Snape sneered.

“No, you should bloody f-” Harry managed to bit his sentence before the conversation would go out of hand. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

He only got two raised eyebrows as an answer.

“I mean… last week… Snape, we had sex. Correct me if I’m wrong but you don’t do that with someone you hate. And I’m pretty sure that usually a ‘thank you’ is more than enough to show your gratefulness for someone who stood up for you. You don’t have to jerk them out.”

“You’re an idiot, Potter.” Snape sighed. “You’re definitely the biggest idiot I know.”

Harry became angry and sad at the same moment, which wasn’t a good thing, considering his situation.

“Well, I’m starting to think that too.” He hissed heatedly.

“Finally…” Snape said, and he sounded tired. “Are we done?”

“Done? _DONE_?!” Harry yelled, his fingers clenched in a first. “We haven’t even started.” He went on in the same temper. “I don’t care if this was some twisted revenge on me for something or you just needed relief but tell me or I swear I make you drink Veritaserum. Tell me why you slept with Snape, _tell me_.”

“A twisted revenge? Are you insane, Potter?” Snape bellowed. His glass knocked on the table as he stepped closer to Harry. “I slept with you because I wanted to, because we _both_ wanted it, and because of the fact, that I’m not allowed to sleep with you has been driving me nearly mad for years! Your whole being infuriates me to a level I’m not able to control and then I mess up a potion because of you and suddenly I am stuck as a panther.” Snape took a deep breath before going on, yelling at Harry, pointing at him with his finger. “I don’t even know why I went to you for help. But of course one does not simply ask Harry Potter for help, it has to be an exchange. I almost tore down your clothes that night Potter, _with my fangs_. Can you imagine how hard it is to control yourself when you are a vicious gigantic cat in _need_?! I tell you, it’s bloody fucking hard. I could have hurt you, Potter.”

“Mistletoe!!!” Came a joyful cry from over their heads. Peeves floated a meter above them with mistletoe between his fingers.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE PEEVES!” both of them roared at the poltergeist, who flow away giggling and singing, “Potter and Snape, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

They stared at the wall where Peeves disappeared for a while. Then Harry spoke up quietly, “But you didn’t.”

“What?”

“You didn’t hurt me.”

“Yes, but it’s… you don’t understand! This,” Snape said pointing between the two of them, “it shouldn’t have happened.” He shook his head. “Try to understand, Potter.”

“Oh believe me, I’m trying very hard but none of what you say makes any sense.” Harry grabbed his glass and emptied it in one go. “I don’t see where the problem is.”

“Of course you don’t see, because you’re an idiot…” Snape murmured.

“Stop calling me an idiot and explain it already!” Harry shouted, his anger flaring up again.

“Look Potter, just forget it, forget everything that happened between us and-” Snape started but Harry cut in.

“Bloody hell, how am I supposed to forget that? That was the best sex I’ve ever had!” Snape’s gaze snapped at him and Harry realized what he just said.

“I mean-” He couldn’t finish, the next second he found himself smashed to the wall.

Snape’s hands were sliding on his chest, pressed firmly onto him, his face only inches away, Harry could feel the hot breath on him that smelled like Firewhisky. He wondered if Snape would taste the same but the man suddenly jumped away from him and backed to the other corner of the room.

“Stop this nonsense, Potter, and get out of my room.” Snape said after taking a deep breath, seemingly regaining his control.

“I’m not going anywhere until we find out what to do.”

“Look at me and read my lips if you are not able to hear me: There. Is. Nothing. To. Do.”

“Oh this sodding Christmas starts just awesome. Okay Snape sit down.”

“Don’t you dare order me in my own room.” Snape sneered.

“Sit down!” Harry said with a raised voice sitting down in front of Snape who gave him a menacing look but sat down anyway.

“I know I’m making a fool out of myself right now but I just don’t care anymore. Snape, I want you, in more ways you can imagine. And based on last weekend, you want me too. There _is_ a thing and we have to do something about it because I’m sorry I just can’t walk past you day after day and pretend nothing happened.” Harry said calmly.

“You don’t want me, Potter, you want the dark figure from your childhood, the mystery that was always nagging at the back of your head, which is within reach now. That dark man who hated you from the first moment for no reason, but I’m not that man anymore Potter. You know my secrets, you know who I am, you shouldn’t be interested in me anymore!”

“You bloody idiot,” Harry stood up as he started desperately shouting again. “That is the exact reason why I’m in love with you! Because I know who you are, because finally I know _you_!”

“Don’t you dare call me an idiot you insolent brat, I’m old enough to be your father!”

“But you’re not my father, thank Merlin.” Harry sighed. “I just told you I love you and that’s all that got through your thick head?” He said more calm now.

“Potter-”

“My name is Harry, and I love you.” Harry cut in, coming closer to Snape.

“Po-”

“Call me Harry. I love you.” He said again and stepped next to Snape.

“Harry, stop, please listen.”

“No, you listen. This is bullshit, your arguments. These aren’t even arguments. I don’t even know what to call them. Give me a damn reason why I shouldn’t do what I’m about to do.”

“Harry, you have to understand,” Snape said worriedly, sitting down before Harry could kiss him. “You are taboo for me. I promised Dumbledore when he found out… when he realized how I feel about you.”

“So you do _have_ feelings for me.” Harry said, sitting on the small table.

“You were in your sixth year,” Snape spoke up quietly. “You were already a man, impudent and defiant as always and I hated you but something changed.” Snape drove a hand though his black hair. “I don’t know how it happened but I wanted you Harry and you have to know, I’m the kind of man who always gets what he wants,” he looked Harry in the eyes as he repeated. “ _A_ _lways_.”

“I bet you do.”

“I almost cornered you one night, ready to take you, whether you want me or not. You were still a child, a minor and I almost forced myself on you. You should be disgusted by me not love me.”

“Oh…” Harry said.

“Finally, you understand.” Snape sighed.

“No, I mean, oh that’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard. Severus, back then I was already crushing on you. You could have fucked the life out of me and I would have been smiling gleefully for months.” Harry confessed, blushing slightly. “But anyway, Dumbledore is gone and I’m a grown man. What’s the problem now?”

“Harry, you have to know that I’m a very possessive man. I don’t let go of something that is mine. I knew this perfectly that time and I knew what I had to do to help you on your way to defeat Voldemort. Do you think I could have let you wander forests alone, or let your sacrifice yourself for the Wizarding world if we ever got together? I would easily let others die just to save you, because I was sure that time that you won’t survive Voldemort’s attack. Dumbledore couldn’t let that happen, so he made me promise that I won’t touch you, that I leave you alone to have a perfect life as long as you can. And I did, until now.”

“For years, Dumbledore and Voldemort have been gone. Why didn’t you say a word?” Harry asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

“Look at me Harry, I’m an old man with a very dark past. There are other things you are better off not knowing and I would rather not tell you them. You deserve someone better than me.”

“Okay you know what, Dumbledore was the last one who could decide what is good for me and what is not. I say I love you and you can’t change that. You can ignore it, you can accept is but you can’t change how I feel for you.” Harry said determined, looking at the obsidian eyes.

“Harry I am a marked man. You might remember what happened last week. People still think I’m a Death Eater. What do you think our society would think seeing us together? They would judge you too. You don’t want that.”

“And who the hell cares about them,” Harry laughed. “Since the first moment I stepped in the Wizarding World, people constantly judge me. Let them do it, I couldn’t care less.”

Snape sighed and tapped the side of his glass with his wand. The glass was instantly filled with amber liquid.

“You always have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Snape asked, sipping from the glass but looking at Harry.

“Severus you think that because of your past you don’t deserve a happy life. Let me tell you, _because_ of your past, you deserve the happiest life. And I know I could help you with that. But if you think I’m not the right person for you, I will step aside, but don’t throw away your life just because of what happened years ago.”

“Who else could be the right one, if not you?” Severus asked, caressing Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “But I can’t. We can’t.” He shook his head and let go of Harry’s face.

“Why? No one stands between us now. Not Voldemort, not Dumbledore. See, even Minerva is cheering for us.”

“There is still someone.” Severus said, leaning back on the sofa, his expression becoming darker.

“Who?”

“Me.” Snape said, looking at Harry over the rim of the glass.

“If you mean-”

“No. You don’t know about this. Previously I said, I am a very possessive man. I claim, what is mine and I make sure that my… possession is aware of this, as well. Harry, a relationship with me… You couldn’t describe it as normal.”

“How could you describe it, then?” Harry asked, intrigued by what he heard.

“Do you remember the collar? The leather collar?”

“Of course,” Harry answered immediately. How could he forget _that_.

“I’m not just a possessive man, Harry I’m also very dominant one in some manner.”

“You mean…?” Harry gasped as the revelation finally started to get to him.

“I mean that the collar wasn’t my only piece of equipment and that the rest would be perfectly suitable for you. Or in you, for that matter.”

“And this would stand between us how exactly?” Harry asked, getting excited just by the thought of a very dominant Severus Snape.

Snape seemed slightly taken aback by the question. “Well, people usually feel these kinds of activities quite unnerving and… nasty.”

“Other people, maybe. Me? Not so much. I kinda understood there is something off when you drugged our students so you could have some quality time with me…” Harry smirked. “And well, that leather collar was quite a good hint too.”

“Do you really understand what I said?” Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

“I think you just admitted you’re into BDSM or something like that.” Harry grinned climbing onto Severus’ lap. “But I guess, I can’t be entirely sure until you try out one of those things on me.” He whispered against Snape’s ear.

“And you’re not…?” Snape asked surprised.

“What, revolted or something? I’ve never been so excited in my life.” Harry admitted as he kissed Severus’ neck and jaw line. “Can we try this out now?” He asked then anxiously, lips hovering over Snape’s mouth.

“No,” came a short answer.

“Oh bloody hell, what now? Enough with the protest!” Harry cried up desperately.

“I don’t have time now. I told you I’m a busy man. Minerva assigned me about a million tasks, most of them simple paperwork but I need to finish them today.”

“That’s just not fair.” Harry groaned.

“It might feel that way, yes.” Snape sighed grabbing into Harry’s hips and pushing up his groin, rubbing his half-hard manhood to Harry’s.

Harry grinned as he leaned in and kissed him fiercely while pushing down his groin on Severus.

“You have to go.” Severus mumbled into his mouth, than kissed him hard again.

A few more kisses and eager touches later Harry climbed down from Severus. “Why don’t we just…” He raised an eyebrow.

“Tonight, Harry. Tonight you will get everything you want.” Severus whispered with deep, husky voice. He walked into his bedroom and Harry was just about to follow him when came back.

He walked to Harry and showed up a silvery ring between his pointing finger and thumb.

“You will wear this. You won’t take it off not even once. I will know it, if you do.” He said strictly then took the ring into his mouth and kneeled in front of Harry.

Harry didn’t even have time to realize what the man was doing, his zipper was already down and his cock was in Severus’ hand. The obsidian eyes connected with his and Severus took his manhood deeply into his mouth. When he slid it out Harry could see the silver ring at the base of his cock, still glistening with saliva.

“See you tonight, Harry.” Severus said, standing up looking smug.

Harry leaned in and kissed him goodbye but Severus pulled him closer and tucked a leg between his legs and pressed his thigh against Harry’s erection. “Geez,” Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt himself already more sensitive. He smiled as he placed one more kiss over Severus’s lip, biting into the soft lower lip. “I love you.” He whispered gently before turning around.

“We will see about that after tonight…” Snape murmured as the other man walked out of his room.

**o.O.o**

Harry was just out of shower, pulling on his pants on Christmas Eve, when he heard scraping on the door. This time he knew whom to expect at the door when he waved with his wand to open it.

As the door opened up, a huge black panther walked into his room. His purring could be clearly heard in the silent room.

He sat down in the middle of the room, the candlelight was shining on his gorgeous fur and the silver pins of the black leather collar he was wearing.

Harry smiled and the royal animal, his heartbeat drumming fervently in his chest.

The animal suddenly changed back to his original form and Harry moaned as he saw Severus Snape standing completely naked in his room, wearing only a leather collar around his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” Severus said, coming closer to the excitedly smiling young man.

“Best fucking Christmas ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is all I have. I mean, I just couldn't make Snape go all sweet... Hope you enjoyed it though! Sorry of you didn't :(  
> Hope you had a very good Christmas, at least as good as Harry's or even better :D  
> Wish you all a Happy New Year, may it be your best so far!


End file.
